A Wrinkle In Time
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: Professor Minerva McGonagall didn't think it was right to leave poor baby Harry with his only living relatives: "The Dursley's" after observing their obnoxious and appalling behavior all day. So to give him the proper life he deserves, she decides to turn back the clock. Thus allowing him to be raised by his great grandparents: "John & Anna Bates" of Downton Abbey...
1. Chapter 1

**_"_** ** _A Wrinkle In Time…"_**

 _A Harry Potter/Downton Abbey Crossover Fanfiction_

 _By_

 _Fantasy Writer'92_

All was momentarily quiet at Number Four Privet Drive in the town of Little Winging, Surrey, England.

A different atmosphere than five minutes ago, when a selected few members of the hidden Wizarding Community arrived to place the now orphaned "Hero" of the Wizarding World" with his only living relatives, a muggle (Non magical) family known as "The Dursley's."

They were in…the witch, Professor McGonagall's own words "The worst sort of Muggles imaginable." The woman had come to this conclusion after having observed them _all_ the previous day while in disguise as a measly old tabby cat.

She wasn't wrong either,

the Dursley's were unbelievably snobbish and self-absorbed people who absolutely _hated_ anyone or anything that had to do with magic (including family members, particularly Mrs. Petunia Dursley's now deceased younger sister "Lily" and her husband, "James Potter".)

So, it goes without saying that finding their nephew "Harry" on their front step come daylight would prove to be an extremely _unwelcome_ and _unpleasant_ surprise and edition to the household to say the _least…_

With the magical "maternal" blood wards of protection being set up. Young Harry would indeed be safe from his parents' murderer and his followers but the same couldn't be said for what he'd endure from his blood "family".

The kind yet at times stern Professor had objected profoundly with her good friend and employer "Albus Dumbledore" about the boy's placement.

But he had worn her eventually down when he explained that when Lily had given her life for her only son. She had unintentionally invoked an ancient magic that played a part in saving Harry but in order for her sacrifice to continue (aka the blood wards among other things). Her child had to stay with her side of the family. _And that meant:_ "Petunia", "Vernon" and "Dudley" Dursley. _Or did it…?_


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Minerva McGonagall had immediately retired to her private office at Hogwarts Castle once she got back from that long walk from Hogsmeade where her apparition had taken her.

Despite seeing the celebrations irrupting around, the Professor just didn't have the heart to join in the merriment as she grieved the lost lives of two of her former brightest students that had become almost like her surrogate children and worse yet the fate of little Harry.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore didn't seem to think so.

For all his wondrous attributes, Albus only seemed to be focused on "What was for the Greater Good." Something he would not let go, _even_ for twenty-four hours….

And it all began with a brief knock on the door. "Minerva?"

"Go away Albus," She barely rasped out, her voice sore from crying as she gazed tearfully at the couple's graduation picture framed in her hand:

Watching the repeated joyous reactions of Lily's muted delightful squeal of surprise as James took her into his arms and happily kissed her as their diplomas danced in the air above their heads.

 _"_ _Minerva?"_ the Headmaster's voice pressed.

" _I said "LEAVE!" Albus!"_

But the old man wouldn't take "No" for an answer and with a wave of his wand. He opened the door and entered uninvited. "Minerva," he addressed with soft but firm authority "Come down and if not join, at least _support_ the festivities."

"I am not in the mood," she said without looking up.

Dumbledore sighed, "My dear…it _is_ a sad and _tragic_ thing that happened on All Hallows Eve, it's true. But some _good_ came out of it as well: _Harry is Alive! And Voldemort is Gone…_ That counts as something to be cheerful about."

"- How can I be HAPPY when you've sent that poor boy to _live_ with those, _those -?!"_ The heartbroken and frustrated Professor couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Surely they cannot be as bad as you say Minerva? Why, I remember like it was yesterday when young sweet Petunia wrote me the most thoughtful-"

"You _rejected_ her, Albus!" stated McGonagall, rising up out of her chair to face him.

"…And understandably so, for she was unfortunately a muggle as the _law_ dictates. But that little friction only _added_ to the growing _resentment_ she had for her little sister. _Until_ Petunia just _pushed_ and _shut Lily out_ of almost _everything_ to do with her _own_ life. It also didn't help much that their _parents_ showed favoritism of towards their Muggle born daughter. Both she and her Husband openly consider our kind to be _"Freaks". THEY… HATE… MAGIC Albus._ Plus, from what Lily had told me over the years, Vernon Dursley has quite the violent tongue and will get physical if pushed to his limit when it comes to young boys and men. "

If any of this surprised the Headmaster at all, it didn't show. Albus Dumbledore had spent decades concealing his emotions through his calm facade. "Regardless Minerva, the boy stays with his family-"

The Professor scoffed at this.

"It is the best and safest place for him, trust me. Now please come down to-"

"-Trust _you? Is that a JOKE?_ After _everything_ I just got through explaining?!"

"Alright Minerva, so Harry won't come from the happiest of homes. But he will be safe from his many enemies because of his mother's sacrifice and protection carried on through her biological sister and nephew. That is why there's no one else who can take him. _It has to be his Mother's Blood"_ explained the old wizard exasperated. "Now will-"

But McGonagall had a few more card up her magical robes.

"Have you even stopped to consider what state the boy's _mental_ health will be like when he comes to Hogwarts in ten years? -I know that _those_ muggles won't show him any love or affection, just barely _any_ tolerance. Will he even know _how_ to love or make friends, _true_ friendships. And quite often meanness begets meanness. We've all seen what happened with Tom Riddle, how he turned out. There was no love or affection for him growing up in that orphanage. So, he grew to despise it…

If Harry Potter is like Sybill prophesied, destined to go up against You Know Who should he return. It should be _our_ responsibility to give him tools he needs including the _love_ of a family. _"_

" _Minerva,_ what we are doing, (leaving him there) is _all_ for The Greater Good."

" _The Greater Good"_ You preach about is _Bloody Rubbish_ Albus!" She snapped at him,

"MINERVA?!" The old wizard exclaimed unable to believe his ears but Minerva McGonagall didn't stop there as she advanced on him until finally cornering him against the wall with her wand out in front of her.

"You're a good _man_ Albus and even a good " _friend"_ and _wizard. But let's face the truth…_ You do use that phrase " _For the Greater Good"_ as an _excuse_ to make up for your own lack of committed feelings towards your fellow man. You don't let yourself get close too to people around you. Allowing them to see and accept the real you and vice versa since Grindelwald and the death of Ariana."

At last, there began to show cracks in Dumbledore's calming (normally manipulative?) mask. With an uncomfortable yet tired sigh, he asked in defeat. "What do you want Minerva?"

"-I want the rest of tonight and tomorrow off. _So, I can grieve in PEACE, for the children I LOST_!" _(And the kind of life poor Harry will have)_ she thought to herself, not caring if Albus read her mind or not with his Legilimency .

"Lily & James were not your-"

"They were _my_ Gryffindor's while they attended and later became my spiritual children. I was even considered to be an honorary Godmother. Now will you _Please_ leave for the final time tonight?" she asked holding the door for open him.

Albus Dumbledore could finally see just how much his employee and friend was hurting and silently did as she asked, leaving the poor woman alone with her thoughts and memories…

The rest of the night passed slowly for Professor McGonagall.

Try as she might, she just couldn't fathom _leaving_ Lily and James' son to be _raised_ by those- even though they were technically "family". A word to be applied _very_ loosely other than the biological sense as she repeatedly tried to tell Dumbledore. But "biology" seemed to be the _only_ thing that mattered to him in regards to the boy's wellbeing and safety.

 _There had to be another way around this…_

 _Then_ the most ludicrous yet sensible idea occurred in her mind. Yes, it could be dangerously risky as does _everything_ when it came to _that_ subject. _But this was an emergency_ , and it was not like she would be seen anyway. Well… at least the _real_ her.

Minerva's mind was made up. Searching through the wooden trunk labeled "1975" she eventually found what she was looking for. Immensely grateful that she had all her fifth-year students write down and discover their ancestry as a class assignment at the time.

In her hands was the written parchment of Miss Lily Evans tracing her family tree.

McGonagall didn't have much to go on when it came to Mr. Peter Evans because he was adopted, but Mrs. Rose Evans was the youngest child and only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Anna & John Bates. Her brother, John Jr. had returned home from the Second World War, a wounded veteran. After losing sight in one eye at the age of twenty.

The Professor's gaze then went a little further up the line and discovered that Anna Bates had a sister named "Lily Smith" who was in fact her grandchild's namesake. Unfortunately, the two siblings had lost contact over the years and according to Grandmother Anna she didn't think her sister or their mother survived the First World War because she never heard from them again at any point her life.

With that information at hand, she somehow knew her plan for Harry's upbringing would succeed.

Suddenly the clock struck 4:00 on her mantelpiece and Minerva knew time was running out. For it would soon start to get light at four-thirty and then that Vernon would be up moving around the house getting ready for work. Surely then _he_ would find the baby.

There was no time to lose,

McGonagall opened her desk drawer and took out the small Time Turner she hadn't yet return to the Ministry. Pocketed in her robes before grabbing a handful of flew power and stepped into the fireplace calling out.

"The Three Broomsticks…"


	3. Chapter 3

The Professor wasted no time once she emerged from the fireplace at the magical pub. Thankful that there was no one around to see her due to the closed business hours. She instantly apparated back to where they had left the boy at Number 4 Privet Drive.

The poor wee babe was still in peaceful slumber which wouldn't be the case if she continued to leave him here with these "people". Looking down at him now just further cemented her decision.

Regardless of what Albus Dumbledore would say, _He deserved better than this!_

With her mind made up,

Professor McGonagall gathered the infant into her arms. Along with his blanket and the letter Dumbledore left. Took out the Time Turner and began to wind it up. Watching as the scenery around her change at rapid speed. Buildings and roads came and went until finally, the witch found herself and the child in the middle of barren farmland.

Thankful for her magical abilities Minerva knew finding where she was going would be little to no problem.

So, exchanging the Time Turner for her wand, she cast a spell and soon found herself staring up impressively at a huge estate and house that seemed more like a castle than anything else. 

_This was it!_

Walking up to the grand doorstep, she gently placed little Harry on the ground along with his letter. Laying it on the top his blanket just like before, only this time she pointed with her wand and changed the wording: Now instead of _"To: Mr. & Mrs. Dursley at Number 4 Privet Drive"_ it read, _"To: Anna May Smith"._

She then repeatedly knocked on the massive echoing doors as her watch chimed 6 o'clock in the morning. Until a man's voice was heard on the other side

"Coming…Coming."

McGonagall instantly resumed her cat form, wanting to make sure she was doing the right thing and the boy would be cared for. Just in time too, for not a second later the door swung open.

Revealing a stocky middle age man dressed in a high-ranking butler's outfit with short black thinning hair that was starting to grey.

"Hello?" he asked as his gaze shifted from the left to the right, before finally looking down with his little beady dark eyes to find baby Harry and a cat sitting there. Rising a trimmed black eyebrow as he discovered the letter and looking around once more before speaking softly to the sleeping child as he picked him up.

"Hello there, young man. Let's get you out of the cold eh?" he said, rubbing his knuckles against the baby's red and chilled cheek. Harry began to stir from the physical touch. Opening his eyes and starting to cry, luckily this man seemed to have experience with young children and quickly subdued his tears.

But not before attracting the attention of a woman who came out to stand beside him.

"What is this Mr. Carson? Why are you out here with… a _cat?"_ she asked as the feline scurried past her, "And _a baby?"_ she finished as she caught sight of the slightly squirming precious bundle in his arms. "Who is he? Mr. Carson, and what is he doing here?"

"- All I know Mrs. Hughes, is that someone knocked on the door and left him with a letter addressed to Anna" the man answered as he brought the boy in.

Now, Mrs. Hughes was a strict yet kind middle aged woman who wore her light brown hair up in a neat and tidy bun as her hands wrinkled her floor length dark shaded dress. As her aging blue eyes gazed upon the child with curiosity.

"Anna?" she breathed out loud thinking, "Well soon it will be the Servant's Breakfast and she has made a point to join us every morning for it since Bates'- Well… anyway we should receive some answers then. For now, let take the little one downstairs to the kitchen where I'm sure Mrs. Patmore or Daisy will fix him something. Though what we've got for a baby, I couldn't tell you…"

The Kitchen was busy in its usual hustle to get the food on the table when Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes brought baby Harry down. Unaware of a certain tabby sneaking her way past them into the room and under the cooking table, listening.

"What do you have there Mr. Carson?" asked a young woman as she looked up from the eggs she was beating.

"-A little less chatter there Daisy, we've got to keep on schedule" remarked an older more plump shaped lady wearing a white cap and apron.

"Yes Mrs. Patmore," she answered.

"-Mrs. Patmore" addressed Mrs. Hughes, "We have a situation and we need your help."

The cook peeked over the housekeeper's shoulder, spying the boy being held in Mr. Carson's arms. "It's a child, what is he doing here?"

"-We don't know Mrs. Patmore but it seems he was left here for Anna and since she's not in attendance at the moment. He's probably hungry and-"

"Of Course, of course!" answered the woman, taking Harry from the Head of the Household and Butler. "No baby under this roof is going to be starving, not while _I_ have a say! Look at him, the poor thing is skin and bones! Well I'm sure a few good meals of _my_ cooking will put some meat on him.

Daisy, you keep going ahead with the breakfast. _I_ am going to boil some milk with honey and egg in it to get him some nourishment."

It wasn't long before almost everyone from down below down stairs knew of the baby Harry's presence. Whether it was from his cries or the sight of him being bottle fed by the Cook.

They all asked the same thing: _Who was he?_ And, _Where did he come from?_

To which Mr. Carson or Mrs. Hughes would reply that they didn't know anything yet but were waiting for Anna to clear things up. Until finally, the lady's maid in question at _last_ came down from her room in the women's dormitory.

"Why is everyone staring?" she asked, feeling people's eyes on her as she joined them at the dining table in the servant's hall.

"Anna," said Mrs. Hughes, "Will you please join Mr. Carson and myself in my sitting room?"

Anna raised a curious eyebrow but immediately answered "Yes of course" silently preparing herself for some bad news:

 _Does this have something to do with John?_ Though I don't see how that could be since first word of my husband's welfare should directly be sent to me first-hand from the prison _. Or is this about Thomas' job as his Lordship's valet replacement? Lady Mary?"_ But absolutely no amount of thought preparation could have braced her for what she was about to find out…

"Anna, sit there" advised the housekeeper, "This may come as quite a shock."

Perplexed, Anna took a seat on the chair across from her. "What's this about Mrs. Hughes?"

"-It is about the fact," answered Mr. Carson as he walked in with the re-swaddled child slumbering off his morning breakfast. "-That at six o'clock this morning there was a knock at the door and I opened it to find _this_ young man lying there with a letter addressed to you."

"-To me?" she stated in surprise, "Well I don't know anyone with a baby… May I see the letter?"

Mrs. Hughes handed over the envelope without delay.

Anna's eyes widened as she read her full maiden into the seal she freed the piece of paper contained inside. Her midnight blue eyes disappearing as her pupils enlarged and her mouth dropped open in shock as she read. But not before silent tears leaked out from behind her eyelids.

"May I see him Mr. Carson?" she requested, her voice getting choked up.

The butler silently passed him to her. Anna gently pulled back the blanket around his face to get a better look at him. Her eyes softened as a watery smile began to form as she placed a kiss on the raven-haired boy's forehead where that funny lightening shaped scar was.

"Thank God you're safe now, Harry" she whispered.

"Anna?" asked Mrs. Hughes, not wanting to interrupt the tender moment but at the same time needing answers. Both she _and_ Mr. Carson: "Well…"

The young blond woman reluctantly took her eyes off the baby. "- His name is _Harry James Potter_ and he's my nephew."

Mr. Carson raised an eyebrow, "How could you not know that you had a nephew?"

"-Because my sister, Lily and I lost contact before the war and I haven't heard anything since until now… Oh God! I didn't even know she got married"

"Anna," said Mrs. Hughes in a soft tone, trying to offer some comfort to the obviously distraught woman. "Why was he left here?"

The lady's maid sniffled as she began her explanation:

"Apparently before Harry was born, Lily and her husband "James" had unfortunately gotten the attention of an infamous criminal by the name of "Tom Riddle" and they went into hiding. Thinking they were safe until last night when he broke in and murdered- (Sniffles)

 _murdered_ them in their home.

He tried to kill Harry too, which is why he has this scar on his head. But something stopped him, they don't know what it was. But Tom Riddle is gone, disappeared. And they don't know _where_ he went and have nothing to trace him by.

Having found no one else to take Harry, an old friend of hers who teaches at a local school discovered my name and place of employment among their things. She just wanted to get him somewhere safe and back in the hands of family. Me and Mr. Bates are the only ones he's got left since our mother died.

-Please Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes, let him stay here for today and tomorrow I'll see what I can do to find him a babysitter while I work?"

While the adults in the room carried on their conversation on what to do.

 _Nobody_ paid attention to the sneaky cat making an exit from her spot under the table. (That she'd squeezed in through earlier) and out both the sitting room doors and the kitchen until the tabby was once more outside on the grounds.

The feline had seen and heard what she needed to. Leaving the Abbey and that time period, satisfied…


End file.
